An Unexpected Summer
by D. Cahlou
Summary: Kurt and Mercedes are off to sleep away camp! When Mercedes emails Kurt a picture, he automatically sets his eye on a boy named Blaine that he has yet to meet... KLAINE! Based off of experience..
1. The Sleepover That Started It All

Background Check:

Kurt Hummel had one best friend. Mercedes. They did everything together. They knew all of each other's secrets. And, Mercedes was the first person that Kurt came out to as gay. They were about to graduate their freshman year and Kurt was devastated. Mercedes would be attending sleep away camp for three weeks. Kurt wanted her to stay. He didn't have any other friends and he just didn't know what he was going to do. Until Mercedes surprised him with some big news…

"You, my friend," Mercedes said skeptically, "are coming to camp with me!"

"What?" Kurt was utterly stunned. "How… I… what about the money?"

"Boy, I have been going to this camp since I was eight, and the camp directors owed me a favor."

"Mercedes, I can't believe it!" Kurt gave her a huge bear hug. Thinking of all the new friends he will meet. And maybe a boy? Hmmm… who knows, right?


	2. The Email

Camp starts July 17, and was the end of June. Kurt was so busy studying for finals. It was insane. After his last exam, Geometry, Kurt went home to check his email. He had one new one from Mercedes, with an attachment. When he opened it up, it's a picture from last summer, of Mercedes with maybe ten of her guy friends.

The message Mercedes wrote was, 'who do you think is the cutest?' Kurt looked and just couldn't decide, they were just all pretty bad. Then he saw the guy on the end. He wasn't just good looking, but gorgeous, and he was by far ten times better looking than any other boy in that picture. He had curly black hair and glasses, and was wearing a blue polo shirt. He looked kind of dorky, but cute at the same time. Kurt could barely see his eyes behind his hair, and Kurt wondered what color they were.

He replied and said 'The boy on the end in the blue is definitely the cutest'.

About an hour later, there was a reply from Mercedes that said, 'That's Blaine, I'm not so sure if you can go for him."

I asked why, but she never replied, and they were off to camp the next day for first session. He would just have to find out then…


	3. Brofriend

When Kurt and Mercedes arrived at camp, Mercedes was greeted with very tight hugs from all of the friends that she hasn't seen in so long. A couple of people gave one-armed hugs to Kurt, saying that Mercedes has said so many good things about him. Without knowing so, Kurt kept a discreet eye out for Blaine.

Mercedes walked up to Kurt, tucking a boy along with her, "Kurt! This is Ron. He's going to be your bunkmate."

Ron held out his hand, "Glad to meet you!" Kurt took his hand, recognizing him from the picture from last summer. He had shorter, honey colored hair that was spiked with gel in the front. He was about as tall as Kurt, and had dazzling blue eyes. He wasn't as good looking as Blaine, but very cute.

"You, too," Kurt replied. And with that, Ron walked away. Kurt looked over to Mercedes, "He's cute!"

"Don't get your hopes up, boy. He's straight, and taken. He is dating a girl named Daniella, I'm sure you'll meet her soon. And you will love her. She is really kind and wouldn't hurt a fly. Also, she's a huge supporter of gay rights."

"Awesome! I can't wait to meet her! And what was up with that last e-mail you sent me, saying that I might not be able to go for Blaine? Is he straight?"

"Alright, well, he _claims _to be straight, but I have my suspicions. But, that's not why I said what I said. And I am _sure _you will find out soon enough."

And that he did.

On the way to his own bunk, Mercedes made Kurt stop at hers to be introduced to the all of the girls. He met all of Mercedes' best friends, including Daniella, who yes, was extremely kind and welcoming. Kurt was talking to her for about a minute when Ron came over and politely swept her away, obviously wanting to catch up with his girlfriend since last summer.

Kurt was making his way back over to Mercedes to say goodbye when a hand was pulling him away. Before he knew what was happening, a girl with glasses and straight black hair was standing in front of him with a very stern look.

"Kurt Hummel. Pleasure to meet you. My name's Sabrina, but everyone calls me Sabi. I have something I want to tell you."

"Uh, go ahead…" Kurt was very confused, and a little startled at the death look she was giving him.

"Mercedes told me about you being gay a couple days before camp," she admitted immediately. Kurt was going to kill Mercedes. "Listen, I'm not a homophobe. People can love who they want. What bothers me is the other thing Mercedes told me."

_This girl is the reason I can't go for Blaine. _Kurt thought to himself.

"You think Blaine's cute, don't you?" Sabrina or Sabi or whoever was giving Kurt the _just-admit-it _look.

"I saw a picture from last summer, and yes, I thought he was cute." Kurt admitted, figuring he might as well not hold anything back.

"Well, he's cuter now. More grown up. But listen to me, _Kurt_," she put an emphasis on his name like it was something horribly disgusting. "Blaine and I have been best friends since his first summer, six years ago. He is like my brother and my boyfriend at the same time. He is also straight. And if you do anything to either try to get with him, or hurt him, I will _not _let it slide. Other than that, we can be great friends!"

Kurt was positively stunned. He was about to say something when Mercedes and Daniella came running over again.

"Oh, sorry, did we interrupt?" Daniella questioned.

"Nope, we were just about done here," Sabrina smirked and stalked off.

"Oh my god! She just-" Daniella cut Kurt off.

"Gave you the traditional talk for new comers. I got the same speech last summer. Blaine and I are really good friends, but I had my eye set on someone else," Daniella said, glancing past Kurt to look at Ron. "That was probably harder for you though, because she knows you think Blaine's cute."

"Oh yeah! Mercedes! How could you just tell her?" Kurt remembered his murder plot.

"Boy, I told my whole bunk. The rest of the camp should know by the end of the day," Mercedes said casually, and Kurt looked like a deer caught in headlights. "This is the lease judgmental camp I have ever heard of. Kurt, _everyone _is friends here! Nobody cares about your race, heritage, sexuality, or anything else. They are going to love you no matter what."

"Okay, 'Cedes, I trust you," Kurt tried to stay calm.


	4. Pep Talk

Kurt was scared. He was scared that Mercedes was wrong. What if the other boys hated him, or were homophobic? What if they didn't want to be around him because he was gay? Or, what if they didn't care about his sexuality at all and just hated him altogether?

He made Mercedes walk him down to the boys' bunks. They were walking arm-in-arm, just like they did in McKinley.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you okay? You're shaking a little," Mercedes said wearily.

"What? Yeah, I'm totally fine," Kurt lied.

Mercedes stopped in her tracks. "You only shake when you're nervous." She took Kurt by the shoulders and looked him right in his blue eyes. "Don't be nervous. Everyone that you have already met loves you. And the guys will, too."

"Except Sabrina," Kurt mumbled to himself.

"Excuse my language; that girl is a bitch. She is two-faced and unfriendly. I have been friends with Blaine just as long as Sabi. The two of them became very close friends, and quickly, but I'm close with Blaine, too. The two of them have been fighting all summer. No one knows why, either. One day they're friends and the next they aren't. All I know is that Blaine doesn't want to deal with her anymore."

"So, what you're saying is that Blaine doesn't like Sabrina anymore, but she doesn't know that? She still thinks he likes her?" Kurt tried to make sense of all of this in his mind.

"Exactly," Mercedes clarified.

At that moment, Ron walked up to them. Kurt was guessing he was on his way back to the cabin.

"Hey guys!" Ron said excitedly.

"Hi, Ron. Weren't you catching up with Daniella?" Mercedes questioned.

"Yeah, but Jackie said I need to share her," Ron pouted.

"Don't worry, Lover Boy, you'll see her later. Although, I want to catch up with her, too, so do you mind taking Kurt down to the bunks and introducing him to his new cabin-mates?" Kurt shot Mercedes a pleading look that said _please, don't leave me_.

"Of course I don't mind! Let's go Kurt, your bags were already brought down by the van," Ron motioned for Kurt to follow him.

Kurt did so with one last thumbs-up from Mercedes. _Here we go, _Kurt thought. _I can do this. _

**A/N: Hi! I forgot to put this in the first chapter, buuuuttt…. I unfortunately do not own Glee. I do not own Blaine, or Mercedes, or Kurt. But I own my made-up characters…**


	5. Meeting the Guys

When Kurt and Ron rounded a corner and saw their cabin, all of the other guys were lounging outside on the grass. Kurt's eyes scanned the boys, and he counted about nine. When they noticed Kurt and Ron approaching, they all stood up, probably to introduce themselves.

"Hello boys," Ron started. "This is our new cabin-mate, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt waved as the boy he was closest to held out his hand to shake Kurt's. As Kurt walked down the line of boys, shaking everyone's hand and saying his 'hellos', a thought popped into his head. He had been so nervous about meeting everyone that he forgot about one person in particular. _Blaine. _

Before Kurt looks up to shake the next person's hand, there he is. _Blaine. _Kurt immediately had a stomach full of butterflies as he looked into Blaine's eyes. Hazel. The one thing he couldn't tell from the picture. Blaine had beautiful, and he means beautiful, hazel eyes. The glasses that were in the picture are gone, most likely replaced with contacts. The curly hair had been gelled down, although a couple of stray hairs are sticking up because of the humidity.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," the boy said, with the most adorable smile _ever_. He was wearing a red polo shirt and khaki, knee-length shorts.

"H-hi," Kurt barely got his words out, butterflies still flying inside his stomach. Blaine was even better looking now than in the picture.

"_ATTENTION CAMPERS. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE DINING HALL FOR LUNCH. THANK YOU."_

"That's our cue," Blaine told Kurt. "Come on, I'll show you some of the different points in camp long the way."

Kurt and Blaine walked to the dining hall, which lucky for Kurt, is on the other side of the camp. It's not like the two of them were alone, they were surrounded by the rest of the guys, but Blaine was showing Kurt all of the different buildings and areas on their walk. There was the recreation hall, where social hour was held for the teens every night. There was a porch that wrapped around the outside of the building. They passed the pool and the playground on their right and the girls bunks on their left. They turned a corner and passed the staff bunks, and there was the dining hall. It was right in front of the lake, with an area for picnic tables outside. More to the right was an amphitheater, with rows of benches. Kurt wondered when they would ever use this.

"Here we are," Blaine held the door open for Kurt. "Welcome to the dining hall."

The hall was separated into two areas. One side was for the teens, and the other side was for younger campers. Each bunk had their own table. Blaine explained that the teen campers are technically allowed to sit anywhere they want, but everyone sticks with their bunks anyways. Kurt sat down and Blaine sat on his right and Ron to his left.

"So Kurt," Ron started. "How long have you known Mercedes?"

"Forever," Kurt told him. "We've been friends since middle school, and we do everything together. I don't know what I would do without her."

"Daniella told me that Mercedes talks about you a lot, maybe she likes you?" Ron said with a smirk.

Kurt choked a little on his water, "No way! We're friends, but no. Trust me on this one."

"Alright, man, whatever you say. Blaine, pass the grilled cheese," Ron said over Kurt.

Blaine passed the plate over and turned to Kurt, "Where do you go to school, Kurt?"

"McKinley High School, in Lima. It's about an hour from here."

"Oh, awesome! I go to Dalton Academy; it's not far from there."

"Yeah, I've heard of it! Do they have as good a glee club as I've heard?"

Blaine blushed a little, "Yeah, the Warblers. They're good."

"Shut up, Blaine," Ron said with a mouth-full of food. "Kurt, Blaine is the lead singer for his glee club. I've seen the videos. He just has this thing where he doesn't want to 'announce it to the world'. They're amazing."

Kurt was stunned. He was good looking, _and _he good sing?_ He's perfect, _Kurt thought.

The rest of the lunch was eaten in a comfortable silence. Kurt was wondering if he would ever hear Blaine sing during camp when the camp director took the microphone.

"Welcome campers! How's the day so far?" At that, all of the campers yelled and stomped their feet. "Sounds good to me! Just to let you know, the scavenger hunt will begin after lunch. You are to pick a partner, and yes, you may pick anyone you want, and report to the rec hall while the counselors put the clues in place."

Blaine looked over Kurt's way. The butterflies immediately came back and his heart rate sped up. "Ron!" Blaine whispered over Kurt. "Partners?" Ron nodded and Kurt's heart sunk at the same speed that it had sped up five seconds ago. As Kurt walked out of the dining hall, he saw Mercedes waiting for him beside the door.


End file.
